


The Tales of Karlnapity

by artsy_abc



Category: Minecraft (Video Game), mcyt
Genre: Comfort, Comfort/Angst, Domestic Fluff, Fluff, Fluff and Angst, I am a sucker for karlnapity, M/M, Multi, Polyamorous Character, Polyamorous relationship, Polyamory, Romantic Fluff, intended nsfw, send help, slight nsfw, the last two are a maybe but idk just in case
Language: English
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2021-03-10
Updated: 2021-03-10
Packaged: 2021-03-15 17:35:13
Rating: Mature
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 2,221
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/29687508
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/artsy_abc/pseuds/artsy_abc
Summary: My discord made me do this, but hey, I ain't complaining. We love ourselves a bunch of Karlnapity headcanons am I right or am I right. Also excuse the lack of grammar or weird wording, I only work on this when it's like 10pm for me :')Enjoy :]
Relationships: Alexis | Quackity & Karl Jacobs & Sapnap, Alexis | Quackity/Karl Jacobs/Sapnap, Karlnapity - Relationship
Comments: 2
Kudos: 62





	The Tales of Karlnapity

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Headcanon of the day: Quackity was once an actor, and his husbands are absolute simps for it.

It was a normal waking for the three spouses.

Karl and Sapnap were wide awake in the cold Sunday morning, or at least what Sapnap claimed to be a cold morning, and browsed through whatever peaked their interest on their own devices, having blankets and pillows covering their bodies that made it take the appearance of snow on a mountain. All the while Quackity lay asleep in between the taller men, the top half of his body bare and soft snores escaping his plump lips, indicating he wasn't ready for the coffin just yet. The two made sure to give him enough space in their shared bed, as he tended to spread those golden wings of his from time to time in his slumber.

A cool breeze slithered its way into the room, to which Quackity shivered with discomfort, leading the demon of the three to wrap an arm around the smaller man's body and act as a radiator for the winged being. On his own instinct, the older man tucked his wings further into his back and cuddled up to Sapnap, who in return discarded whatever he was watching on his laptop in order to embrace his sleeping lover even further, his tail contently wrapping around the other's leg.

"Hey, where's my hug?", Karl jokingly pouted once he noticed he was being left out of the sweet moment. It wasn't like he minded it, besides, he knew his loves wouldn't leave him out on purpose. Not to mention it was such an adoring scene to witness first hand.

Sapnap merely chuckled, then put up an arm, gesturing his hand for Karl to come closer. The other complied with no hesitation, leaving his phone on his bedside and scooched a little closer to the two.

Instead of receiving a small attempt of an embrace, Karl felt a gentle, yet firm hand on his chin. He knew his husband the way he knew his own mind, and patiently closed his eyes, as soft, warm lips met cold, chapped ones. The kiss was soft and laced with the purest strings of affection; there was no intention of lustful passion, just a simple, loving connection.

A soft whimper could be heard from underneath the two, and so Karl was the first to break away from the sweet connection, much to Sapnap's dismay.

The person behind the whine was none other than Quackity, who had betrayal dripping all over those chocolate brown pools he called eyes. He looked so hurt, so broken, to the point where Sapnap felt bad for excluding Quackity from their little moment. His pointed ears drooped down like a puppy's, and his tail curled within itself in shame.

Karl, on the other hand, knew better. Just like with Sapnap, he knew his husband like he knew his own mind.

He leaned down until faded green met brown, and gently placed a finger under the younger's chin. As Karl moved his face closer to Quackity's, the other slowly let his eyes flutter into their shut state. Once his eyes were fully closed, he expected to feel the ever so familiar touch of lip on lip.

Instead, he was met with a sudden, yet short burst of pain that came from a flick to his forehead.

"Ay, what was that for man?", Quackity puffed, rubbing the spot where the flick inflicted the most damage on. A visible, red little mark could be seen slowly forming on his forehead, making Karl burst into a fit of giggles.

"You gotta stop doing that Q", Karl softly heaved out after calming his giggling burst and sitting back up to meet the gaze of the two.

"Do what?", an ever so innocent tone purred to the eldest, almost causing Karl to believe Quackity was truly oblivious. Almost.

"That, stop that", he simply pouted.

"What?~", Quackity spoke in a sing song tone out this time.

"How in the world are you doing it?", Sapnap chirped in, laying on his elbow and face plastered to his hand.

Now Quackity was genuinely confused.

".. Do.. what?"

"The thing where you, you know, make us believe you're feeling something but you're feeling a different thing."

"Y'mean lying? Karl, you of all people know how to do that", Quackity was quick to deadpan at the time traveler, who let yet another nervous giggle.

"He doesn't mean that, he means how you act a certain way to make us feel all guilty and shit. Since when did you learn how to act so well?"

Quackity quirked a brow, a small smile following along.

"Didn't I tell you two about that already?", a soft, breathy chuckle of amusement puffed out of Quackity's lips.

By the way his lovers looked up to him in some sort of puppy dog curiosity, he assumed they must've been too busy listening to his voice rather than the words that spilled from his mouth when he had told them about his little past secret. The thought made his cheeks flush. Even his wings fluttered in adoration.

"Want me to tell you again?"

* * *

  
The three soon found themselves cuddling up to one another, Karl to the right, Quackity in the middle, and Sapnap to his left. A laptop found itself laid upon Quackity's lap as it happily clicked and clacked away at the man's typing. The two beside the smaller man peered over his shoulders as he typed away his former name.

_Alexander Quackity Aychequeue._

Now that's a name they hadn't heard of in a while.

"There we go."

At the sound of his voice, the two flicked their eyes at the images upon images of their lover. He was far younger than he is now, his face rounder and his proportions much stubbier compared to the present Quackity they knew and loved very dearly.

"Aw, look at you, all small and chubby", Sapnap cooed, his tail wagging in a playful manner.

"Shut", a small blush crept on Quackity's face, leading Sapnap to lay a gentle kiss on his neck, causing his face to go even redder.

He continued on with his search and clicked on a video, where it led to what seemed to be a documentary of sorts on the young actor.

_"Alexander Q. Aychequeue was known as one of the youngest kid actors and singers of his time, and was most certainly one of the richest thanks to his family's wealth...."_

"Wow, our husband's rich _and_ famous? Lucky us~", Sapnap playfully nuzzled to Quackity's hair, causing the man to shiver from the ticklish feeling.

The sound of childish singing soon played from the laptop's speakers, making Quackity groan and bury his face in his hands. Out of everything the video could've shown first, they really had them show little toddler Quackity singing _Mary Had a Little Lamb_ for a skit his acting company had him shoot.

"Oh my.. Look at his little costume! He even had the shepherd's staff!", Karl gasped with utmost awe, his eyes basically twinkling.

"Wow, you really hit those high notes back in the day huh? Oh what I'd give to hear those in present time."

"Zip it, pedo."

The video continued on, showcasing a bunch more of Quackity's kid self singing children's tunes and classic old lullabies.

He had to admit, they were fun times. He always enjoyed dressing up in these little suits and showing them off to the camera. He was also fond of it when they would make him wear dresses from time to time, sometimes even glamming him with a bit of makeup.

He chuckled at the memory of fans around the world making theories and questioning on what his actual gender was. He didn't realize how well he pulled off the girly look until he had gotten older. Although he doesn't indulge himself with his feminine side all too much nowadays, it was refreshing to have Karl take him to a spa and have them get their nails done. The ladies were nice there too. Helga was his favorite employee out of them all.

_"..One of Alexander's greatest movie hits was 'The Tune of Love', a story of two high school sweethearts' journey to one another after finding scraps of paper that held lyrics of a song they once knew and sang to each other during their loving hours..."_

The video then showed a clip of Quackity, now much older than the previous clips, walking around a lonesome city. It looked like it had been abandoned for years, but the lights that blinked from the traffic lights and the soft engines of cars gave it the sign of life still living amongst the quiet buildings. Just as any cliché movie would have it, soft instrumentals began to appear as part of the background noise. Someone was about to sing, and it wasn't going to be that random biker in the background.

The instrumentals got louder, as the seventeen year old version of Quackity began to softly sing. The pitch stayed consistent, going not much higher than a monotone. He paused for a bit, as the camera panned over to a woman, who laid her head on her hand as she looked out her building window. She appeared lost, in thought even. She too, began to softly sing, seemingly continuing where Quackity paused.

This went on for what seemed like only a few seconds, and slowly the two actors were finding their way to each other's voices, their voices intertwining with one another's as the clip went on. Eventually, they found each other, the tones of their voices growing soft as they had finally found their missing half. It was only then that the other two noticed Quackity was, for once, taller than someone else. Sapnap softly snickered at that.

The next thing they knew, Quackity and the woman were gazing into each other's eyes, nothing but what seemed to be love and adoration in them. And, like how any cliché romance movie would have it, they shared a soft kiss.

"This movie sucks."

"Sapnap! That's mean!", Karl softly scolded at the younger, which received heartfelt giggles from the man in the middle. It got to the point where he had to cover his mouth.

"Quackie thought it was funny", the youngest shrugged.

"Hey, what'd I say about calling me quackie?", the once giggling man pouted, his giggles dying down.

And soon enough, the two began to flirtatiously bicker with one another, leading to a whole mess of kissing fits between the three.

* * *

It had been a week since Quackity had to retell his little acting story. None of them ever brought it back up again; it wasn't that it was a sort of bad thing, they just didn't feel the need to.

It wasn't until Quackity came home from work a little later than usual that he acknowledged how his husbands spend their time together when he wasn't around.

He made sure to quietly enter their shared abode that evening, as he assumed the others would've been near passing out as they usually are. But then he heard the sound of voices. Voices he knew full well didn't belong to his beloveds.

He was swift to run towards the voices, making sure his steps wouldn't cause the floor to creak as loud as it would. He didn't want to alarm any possible intruders of his presence. When he got to the source of the voices, he noted it came loudest from their own bedroom.

He peaked his head in slowly, then quirked a brow at the large lump of blankets found on the bed. The pile of anxiety in his stomach only grew further as he heard sniffling. Although he doesn't hear such a noise too often, he knew it came from Karl.

He slowly walked up to the elder, and it was then he noticed the bright screen of a laptop. He also noted that Sapnap was to Karl's left, back facing him, as the other was too focused on what the screen had to offer.

 _"Mama?...."_ , was the only thing he heard from the laptop's speaker before Quackity realized what they were watching.

It was yet another one of his movie appearance's, this time when he was around the age of 5. He knew well by how broken and distressed his kid self sounded that the two were watching one of the more heart aching movies he casted in.

Although he couldn't help but feel a bit guilty, knowing he was technically the cause for his husband's tears, the warm feeling of acknowledgment from how his husbands seemed to enjoy his movie nonetheless made his lips curve into a smile.

The three stayed that way until Sapnap decided to stretch and turn his back muscles, allowing him turn just to see Quackity's soft smiling face. When brown eyes met hazel, puffy eyes, Quackity offered a cheeky grin, making Sapnap giggle.

"What are..", and then it was Karl's turn to look behind him. His face was quick to flush, the embarrassment reaching his ears.

"Ah, hi Q!... uh, welcome home?.."

Quackity was quick to let out a soft chuckle, slowly shaking his head as his shoulders gently shook. He made his way to both his husbands, engulfing them both in his arms and spreading his wings so that they were fully embraced.

"You guys are so cute."

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> with the singing bit I had no idea what to put so... just..
> 
> ✨i m a g i n a t i o n✨
> 
> had a lot of fun with this one, probably too much considering it's length aHa
> 
> regardless, enjoy, and thank you for the wait <3


End file.
